Noche de invierno
by Maritza Carimer Herrera
Summary: Nunca andes solo de noche. Seguramente es algo que todos han escuchado en algun momento de su vida; no deberias dudarlo porque corres el riesgo de encontrarte con la bestia detras del disfraz de caballero. Fic n 2 del reto anual 2017 en el foro de La Mansion Hellsing.


**Fic n°2 del reto anual 2017 en el foro La Mansion Hellsing.**

 **Fic: de un género que no haya utilizado antes.**

 **Genero: suspenso- terror.**

 **Noche de invierno.**

-Buenas noches Judith... hasta el lunes- escuché a Sara; mi amiga y compañera de trabajo; despedirse.

Como suelo hacer siempre alzé mi mano en señalde respuesta, mientras bajaba los tres escalones con los cuales contaba la entrada del negocio.

Del cálido ambiente de la floristería a las frías calles.

No me agrada para nada el clima; más bien me desagrada y detesto el frío.

No poseo mayor opción mas que acomodarme mejor mi abrigo y gorro; con la vaga esperanza que de esta manera el frío aminore.

Pronto muy pronto me iré a vivir a un paráiso tropical donde no nieve, ni haga frío. Ya tengo una lista de opciones en mente..

Pero por el momento debo irme de aquí... no me quedaré toda la noche parada frente a mi trabajo divagando en lo que me gusta y no me gusta; no quiero generar malas impresiones.

Con cierto desgano comienzo a caminar hacia mi hogar, no vivo lejos, lo cual es una gran ventaja, especialmente cuando voy tarde al trabajo o regreso cansada.

En situaciones como la que vivo en este mismo momento; lamento haberle prestado mi auto a mi hermano para que saliera a pasear junto con su novia...una chica que por cierto me desagrada totalmente.

¡ Que injusto ! ellos paseando comodamente en mi auto y yo aquí caminando a casa mientras me congelo.

Los negocios que usualmente estan abiertos cuando voy de regreso, esta vez se encuentran cerrados... ¿ Que horas seran ?.

No creo que sean más de las 9:30 pm; aun asi no me gusta adivinar, por lo cual me detengo a revisar mi relog pulsera... ¡ Las 10:45 ! ¡ No puede ser! ¿ Tan tarde es ? supongo que el inventario que realizamos ahora me llevo más tiempo de lo usual.

No llegaré a tiempo para ver Bones y mucho menos The black list.

Extrañamente comienzo a sentirme observada: incomodamente observada.

Observo mi alrededor disimuladamente en busca del posible origen, pero no encuentro a nadie y tampoco me quedare esperando ver a alguien por lo cual acelero mi paso .

Aun así me acompaña la misma sensacion.

Quizás solamente quizás deberia de dejar de ver películas de terror... acabo de recitar mentalmente una típica frase donde usualmente el protagonista suele pensar que se está sugestionando a causa de ver o leer historias de miedo justo antes que el fantasma o asesino aparesca... ¿El pensar los mismo es un mal presagio ?...

No Jud, no pienses tonterías ¿ sí ?.

A partir de este momento debería de ponerme a pensar en cosas más serías como... ¡ No pague el internet ! y ¡ No he comprado la despensa y ya casi me he agotado el dinero!.

Siento como un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo... ¡ Juro que escuché pasos detrás mío ! Parecian ser de hombre.. ¡ Me seguian ! o bueno ivan en mi misma dirección .

Rapidamente volteo... no hay nadie.

Piensa en otra cosa... en Black list se descubrio que Elizabeth terminó siendo la hija de Ramintong; algo sospechado y esperado por los fans desde el inicio.

Aunque me sorprendió verdaderamente el ultimo episodio donde ella fingía su muerte...

Pasos... nuevamente pasos... sin dar mayor oportunidad a que estos se oculten me doy rapidamente la vuelta.

No se que preferir darme la vuelta y no encontrarme con nada.. o ver lo que se encuentra detras mío; casi a una cuadra de distancia.

La imponente figura de lo que parece ser un hombre; su andar es lento, relajado y elegante.

No parece tener la intensión de seguirme lo que me tranquiliza, pero aun asi me siento un poco nerviosa.

Sin importarme lo que pueda llegar a pensar comienzo a trotar para dejarlo atras.

Despues de dos cuadras parece que lo he logrado; puesto que ya no logro observarlo .

Al parecer solo fue una coincidencia... de esas que parecen todo lo contrario.

Ser una chica deportista tiene sus ventajas en casos como este.

Me siento alegre; ya casi voy a llegar a mi casa; el recorrer las calles tan conocidas para mi me reconforta en gran manera.

Avanzo buscando las llaves en el completo desorden de mi cartera, para que así no deba quedarme parada en la entrada asiendolo.

Despues de encontrarlas alzo mi vista... mi incredulidad aumenta al igual que mi pulso.

Frente a mi casa yacia el hombre recostado en la cerca que rodea mi casa; me dio la impresión que me esperaba...pues al verme sonrio.

Ahora podía observarlo con mayor claridad... portaba un sombrero que cubría un poco su rostro este era de color rojo y un largo... ¿ Abrigo ? del mismo color. Su cabellos es de negro... aunque no estoy muy segura.

El panico me invadió rapidamente, mientras, en lo unico que pienso es correr y dirigirme a la casa de mis padres que viven cerca, pues mi segunda opción de acercarme y encararlo no es aceptable desde mi punto de vista.

Pero por mas que corra perece que nunca avanzó, soy veloz y siempre lo he sido, apesar de eso el hombre casi me alcanza ¡ Y el no esta corriendo ! tiene el mismo andar de cuando lo vi la primera vez.

Tomo mi cartera y decido arrojarla al lado interior de la acera junto a un negocio, lo mismo sucede con un pequeño bolson que traia conmigo.

Lo hago con la idea de aligerarme y correr más rapido, ademas que si es un ladrón se conforme y deje de seguirme.

Aún así no hay cambios.

Si no es posible correr... voy a tratar de esconderme.

Me dirijo hacia unas viejas calles secundarias, estas suelen dar a unos negocios nocturnos donde podría perdir auxilio.

Desafortunadamente, olvide el detalle que estos eran cerrados con porton en las noches para evitar a jóvenes bandalos y drogadictos.

Grave error.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo nuevamente... pero me vi imposiblitada el ya estaba frente a mi cubriendo la salida.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderme.. lo unico que encontre fue una vieja y oxidada varilla de hierro... creo que en una situación como esta algo por mas mínimo que se sea podría ser la diferencia.

Finalmente mire su rostro... sus ojos era de un aterrador color rojo; una especie de brillo emano de ellos.. atrayente e hipnotizante.

Senti como a poco perdía la voluntad sobre mi cuerpo, como este ya no acataba mis ordenes.

Ya no era capaz de mover parte alguna. La varilla se deslizo poco a poco hasta caer al suelo escuchandose un eco por toda la calle.

" Quitate el abrigo".

Su voz resono en mi mente aunque de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

Mi cuerpo actuó por si sólo; obedeciendolo por mas que intentara negarme.

La fría brisa recorrió mi piel erizandola .

Camino hacia mi quedando frente a frente... aunque el era mucho mas alto que yo.

Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes blancos se acercaron a mi cuello; desenvolviendo con paciencia la bufanda que lo protegia, cayendo al suelo junto a mi abrigo.

Me siento completamente indefensa, incapaz de poder defenderme.

Continuo el despues desabotonando mi blusa de cuello alto, llegando ligeramente mas abajo del inicio de mi pecho; dejando completamente al descubierto mi cuello.

Sonrio con deleite mostrando su afilada y puntiaguda dentadura.

Me sumergi en un completo terror al ver como acercaba su rostro a mi cuello.

Solo podia asegurar algo... el no era humano.

Inhalo, al parecer disfrutando de mi aroma.

Movio lenta y delicadamente mi cabeza hacia atras, extrañamente cuidando de no hacerme daño con un movimiento brusco.

Abrió su boca, clavando sus dientes en un costado de mi cuello.

Quería gritar, quería llorar pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Sentía como si fuesen dagas clavandose en mi piel, en mis musculos, en busca de mas..

Poco a poco mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas mientras las bestía detras del disfraz de caballero se alimentaba de mi.

Mis piernas fallaron en el esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie, eso no lo detuvo, pues continuo manteniendome abrazada a el.

Mi vista se volvio borrosa, ya no era totalmente conciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, en ultimo momento ya no sentí miedo.

Lo ultimo que vi fueron sus ojos rojos como el fuego.


End file.
